Maledict
The Maledict is a shadowy, evil dragon that appears when Darktan absorbs the full power of The Shadow Amulet and takes on the form of a strong, powerful dragon, able to obliterate almost anything in it's path. Darktan however, keeps his normal form within the Maledict, with his head on the tongue of the dragon. Scholars say that the Maledict is a symbol of the relationship between the Shadow Amulet and Darktan, believing that the actual dragon is the Shadow Amulet, whilst the tongue is Darktan himself. The Maledict's wings have a wingspan of a single kilometre, and is able to fly to speeds of up to 400km/ph, solely naming it the fastest creature in the USA. The Maledict looks like a dragon with a large set of wings, two legs with clawed feet, a long tail and a head shaped like a skull. It has empty eye sockets (and is thus possibly blind or sees via supernatural powers, or uses Darktan as its eyes) and emits a loud, piercing scream. Ancient High Penguin texts indicate that The Maledict is gargangtuan compared to penguins, and if it is fully stretched, The Maledict can cover a state as big as EastShield. Background Ancient High Penguin texts record has it that in a final conflict between good and evil, Opacus was the first to assume this form, and originially intended to save one last final attack when he crafted the Shadow Amulet. Little did he know that the Keeper of the Light Amulet, Saint Finwë, assumed the form of a dragon as well, shining with a brilliance of light. The Maledict and its opposition clashed with each other, with a battle so intense that it almost tore the whole continent apart, slowly bringing it into a dimension between time and space itself. According to recent discoveries, The Maledict and its foe realized that none of them could beat each other, since they are absolute equals, and left to congregate their respective orders; light and dark, order and chaos and so forth. It is also noted that only the Light Amulet and the Shadow Amulet can turn into this form, in the epic clash against good and evil. It is also depicted that every 100 years, The Maledict rises again from the Shadow Amulet, along with its new Keeper, and hunts down the Keeper of the Light Amulet for another battle once again, however the latest Shadow Amulet keeper, Darktan, has found a way to break the nature of the Shadow Amulet, and can resemble the form of The Maledict at any time he wishes. However, due to the unnatural process of this event, Darktan's powers are severly drained once he resumes his normal form. Involvement Penguins from around the USA have reported an odd occurance of eclipses in certain areas, yet it is unbeknowest to them that the shadow that covers them would be The Maledict's colossal body. Maledict attacks have been reported as well, saying that it can create a fiery trail in its wake, and breathe a strong inferno as normal dragons do. Some penguins have also encountered that The Maledict can also create a meteor shower, with rocks barraging the Antarctic surface with up to 500m in diameter, similar to that of a small Armageddon. Luckily, there's been little to no injuries from The Maledict's fury, since most penguins are smart enough to put out the fire it sends out. However, many buildings have been destroyed from The Maledict's rampage, and the debris is yet to be salvaged. Luce has encountered The Maledict many times, but unfortunately seems to fail at neutralizing the beast every time, since she is unbeknowest to the dragon form inside of her amulet. However, King Triskelle and the other High Penguins are fruitless at work, trying to unlock what could cause Luce to assume her dragon form; The Brilliance Trivia *As the predecessor of the Shadow Amulet, Opacus has exceptional control over the Maledict, whereas Darktan has a weak control over the beast, and is still trying to learn how. *The Maledict's claws can slice through plates of steel. *Darktan and The Maledict share both of their powers. *According to the dictionary; Maledict means "curse" See also *Darktan *The Elemental Amulets *Luce *The Great Darktonian Pie War Category:Characters